


As-tu déjà vu le loup ?

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Derek is a werewolf, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to tag this work, I don't want to spoil you, M/M, Smut, Top!Derek, Werewolves are still a thing, alternative universe, sterek, tell me if I should tag something else
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles s'attendait à tout en visitant le vieux manoir Hale le soir d'Halloween. Un fantôme en colère, un tueur maniaque à la hache... Mais la vie de Stiles n'est jamais prévisible, et ce qu'il va trouver dans la cave risque de changer sa vie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As-tu déjà vu le loup ?

Beacon Hills était une petite ville de Californie tout ce qu’il y avait de plus tranquille et ordinaire. Une zone industrielle qui employait une bonne partie de la population locale, quelques commerces de proximité, un commissariat, une grande surface, une église et un lycée. Mais la tranquillité de cette honorable cité allait bientôt être perturbée. Très bientôt. Mainte…

« Quoi ?? »

…nant. 

L’auteur de cette exclamation consternée était bien connu en ville. Impétueux, fougueux, d’une intelligence vive, le fils du Shérif Stilinski s’était en effet taillé une réputation de trublion au grand cœur. Toujours partant pour rire et faire les quatre cents coups, Stiles Stilinski, 20 ans, était cependant toujours le premier à apporter son aide si nécessaire. Il était bénévole au refuge animalier dès qu‘il revenait pour quelques jours dans sa ville natale, aidait les vieilles dames à faire leurs courses, et n’hésitait pas à s’occuper du boa de son cousin Miguel quand ce dernier allait faire il ne savait quoi à Mexico. 

En un mot, et si on lui demandait son avis, Stiles était un saint. C’est pour cette raison qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l’univers avait décidé d’être cruel avec lui. 

« Scott. Scotty. Mon ami, lumière de ma vie, tu n’as pas vraiment dit ce que je pense avoir entendu, n’est-ce pas ? »

Ledit Scott se contenta de le regarder avec ses yeux de chiot triste et sa touffe de cheveux soyeux. Stiles soupira. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que son meilleur ami utilisait cette technique contre lui, et elle était toujours aussi diablement efficace. 

« J’suis désolé Stiles. Je sais qu’on avait prévu ça depuis un bail mais… Isaac est… enfin, il va pas fort en ce moment, et samedi c’est l’anniversaire de la mort de son père et… Il a besoin de moi. »

« Je comprends Scott, et j’ai l’impression d’être un enfoiré en disant ça mais c’était censé être notre soirée. À tous les deux. On se voit plus autant qu’avant, avec l’université et tout ça, alors j’avais vraiment envie que cette fois, ça marche. »

Scott regarda son ami dans les yeux, l’air soudainement plus sérieux.

« J’ai peur qu’il ne fasse quelque chose de grave si je ne suis pas là pour le surveiller. »

À ces mots, Stiles sentit une vague de culpabilité l’envahir. Le voilà à se plaindre et gémir pour une soirée perdue alors qu’un autre avait bien plus besoin de Scott que lui. Scott lui manquait, oui, depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le lycée pour aller à la fac. Ils ne se voyaient plus que pendant les vacances, quand ils rentraient tous les deux à Beacon Hills. Mais ils se téléphonaient plusieurs fois par semaine, et Stiles continuait à ennuyer Scott avec des sms incessants, sms auxquels son meilleur ami se faisait toujours une joie de répondre. Et bon… D’accord, il n’aimait pas vraiment Isaac, et il avait l’impression que le jeune homme lui volait un peu son meilleur ami, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il voulait que quelque chose de mal lui arrive. Il acquiesça légèrement, et hésita quelques secondes avant de parler.

« Tu veux que je vous tienne compagnie ? »

Il se doutait un peu de la réponse, qui fut confirmée par la grimace de Scott.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Stiles, il te porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. »

« Je m’en doutais. Tant pis alors, on ira visiter le manoir Hale une autre fois. »

« Merci. » souffla Scott.

***

Ce samedi-là, Stiles attendit que son père parte assurer sa garde au commissariat avant de se faufiler hors de la maison. Techniquement, il avait le droit de sortir, étant majeur et n‘habitant plus vraiment dans la maison de son enfance, mais il aimait bien ajouter un peu de piment et des illusions d’interdit dans sa vie. Il avait dit à Scott qu’ils remettraient leur projet à plus tard, mais… c’était Halloween ce soir ! C’était le moment idéal pour se faire un peu peur dans le manoir Hale.

La légende locale (celle qui donc se racontait dans les vestiaires de lacrosse ou au coin du feu lors des soirées de rentrée) voulait que le manoir Hale soit hanté depuis le terrible incendie qui avait eu lieu six ans auparavant, tuant toute la famille, enfants compris. Bien que la piste de l’accident ait d’abord été envisagée, des circonstances troublantes avaient immédiatement fait tomber cette théorie à l’eau. Le fait que toute la famille ait été réunie à la cave au moment des faits était déjà troublant en soit, mais les issues toutes verrouillées de l’extérieur avaient totalement changé la donne.

Une jeune femme avait été arrêtée. Elle avait tout avoué, avant de s’échapper lors de son transfert en prison. Elle avait été retrouvée deux jours plus tard dans la carcasse de la maison Hale, déchiquetée par un animal. Animal qui n’avait jamais été retrouvé malgré toutes les battues organisées à l’époque. 

Depuis ce jour, on murmurait que la maison était hantée par le fantôme du père de famille et qu’il mettait en pièce quiconque osait franchir le périmètre de sa propriété. Il rôdait dans la demeure et accomplissant ainsi ce qu’il avait échoué à faire de son vivant : protéger sa famille et sa maison. 

Stiles frissonna en se souvenant des hurlements gutturaux qu’il avait entendus la dernière fois qu‘il était venu à Beacon Hills. C’est ce qui avait motivé son projet avec un Scott réticent en premier lieu. Découvrir ce qu’il se passait réellement chez les Hale. Et, comme le jeune adulte frondeur qu’il était, il avait bien évidemment décidé qu’Halloween était le meilleur moment pour ça. 

S’enfonçant dans les bois éclairés par la lueur de la lune pleine dans le ciel, Stiles se trouva rapidement devant le majestueux manoir… ou tout du moins ce qu’il en restait. Les murs extérieurs étaient noircis par la fumée et la lourde porte d’entrée s’ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Un mélange de poussière et de suie se souleva quand il commença à marcher sur le plancher. Le faisceau de sa lampe torche éclaira des meubles recouvert de bâches en plastique poussiéreuses. 

Stiles sourit. Cette demeure était un vrai cliché de maison hantée. Son sourire s’élargit quand le vent souffla dans les fenêtres brisées, produisant un son digne des meilleurs films d’horreur. Loin de l’effrayer, cette pensée le rassura étrangement. Il n’était pas dans un film, justement. Aucune chance que quelque chose d’aussi cliché qu’un esprit vengeur ne vienne s’attaquer à lui en secouant ses chai… 

Okay.. Pensa-t-il en entendant justement un bruit de chaines venir de plus profondément dans la maison. C’était officiel, il commençait à flipper légèrement. Il pensa une seconde à partir, mais il n’était pas un poltron. Il n’avait jamais reculé devant le danger, et il n’allait pas commencer aujourd’hui. Cédant à la bravoure, mais surtout à la curiosité, il s’enfonça dans la maison en direction du bruit. Qui provenait de la cave. C’était définitif, marmonna-t-il distraitement en descendant les marches, il ne survivrait jamais aux premières minutes d’un épisode de Supernatural. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre en arrivant au bas de l’escalier. Des jeunes venus comme lui visiter l’endroit pour Halloween. Le repère d’un tueur maniaque à la hache. Le fantôme de papa Hale.

Mais certainement pas à un jeune homme d’à peine quelques années de plus que lui. Un jeune homme magnifique. Et torse nu. Avec des abdos sur lesquels il lécherait volontiers du chocolat fondu. 

Et surtout, enchainé.

« Saperlipopette ! »

***

Derek soupira quand Scott finit de resserrer la dernière entrave qui, il l’espérait, le contiendrait ce soir encore. 

Il avait fait la connaissance du jeune homme quelques mois auparavant, quand lui et Isaac s’étaient fait mordre par un alpha devenu sauvage. Alpha qui s’était révélé être Peter Hale, son oncle qu’il croyait mort dans l’incendie qui avait décimé sa famille. Par sa faute, se rappela-t-il sombrement en repensant à Kate, cette chasseuse psychopathe et manipulatrice qui l’avait séduit dans l’unique but de lui extorquer toutes les informations qui avaient permis le meurtre de sa famille entière. Et lui, tellement fier d’avoir attiré l’attention d’une femme plus âgée et magnifique, avait tout dit dans les moindres détails, sans jamais se soucier de rien. 

Ce jour-là, elle devait l’attendre vers le manoir pour qu’il puisse la présenter à sa famille comme sa compagne. Bien sûr, il savait que la situation aurait été délicate. Kate, issue d’une longue lignée de chasseurs, sa Juliette. Et lui, Roméo, loup-garou se fichant des origines de sa compagne. Il avait eu l’esprit tellement empli de mots doux et de souvenirs tendres des nuits passées avec la jeune femme qu’il avait été persuadé que, dès que ses parents auraient vu à quel point elle était formidable, ils l’accepteraient sans rechigner.

Mais il était rentré du lycée pour voir sa maison en flammes et sa famille morte. Déchiré par ce drame, il avait voulu voir Kate. Mais elle n’avait donné aucune nouvelle, et il n’avait trouvé de traces d’elle nulle part à l’exception de son odeur à proximité de la maison. Persuadé qu’elle était morte avec les autres, il avait pensé avoir touché le fond ce soir-là. 

Son cœur s’était brisé davantage en apprenant quelques jours plus tard qu’elle avait été arrêtée par la police et avait tout avoué sans aucune honte, fière d’avoir débarrassé la ville du nid de monstres qui y grandissait. Il avait alors compris la vérité au sujet de sa relation avec Kate, et la vague de douleur et de culpabilité qu’il avait ressentie avait failli le briser. Il s’était raccroché à sa vengeance pour tenir le coup, vengeance qu’il avait pu accomplir quand il avait tué Kate après qu’elle se soit échappée. 

Il s’était alors enfui à New-York pour lécher ses blessures et vivre dans un lieu qui ne lui rappelait pas sa famille disparue. Il y était resté jusqu’à quelques mois en arrière, quand il avait appris qu’un alpha sauvage commençait à sévir dans sa ville natale. Il était alors revenu à Beacon Hills pour se trouver confronté à Peter, qu’il avait dû tuer pour sauver les deux garçons. C’est comme cela qu’il avait gagné son statut d’alpha. En exterminant le dernier membre de sa famille, de sa meute d’origine. 

Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se reconstruire après ce drame. Il avait alors décidé de ne plus jamais créer de meute, ni d’en rejoindre une. Il préférait encore rester un loup solitaire et souffrir de n’avoir personne autour de lui que de rejoindre une meute et causer encore une fois sa mort. Et puis, la solitude était la moindre des punitions après ce qu’il avait fait. 

« Derek. T’es sûr que ça va aller ? »

La main de Scott sur son épaule tira Derek de ses souvenirs. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et acquiesça brièvement sans pouvoir retenir un petit grognement. Il avait ordinairement un excellent contrôle de lui-même mais, si près de la pleine lune, il sentait ce contrôle flancher, et sentir le toucher de Scott ne plaisait pas à son loup.

« Ce n’est pas ma première pleine lune. Ça ira. »

Voyant le jeune loup hésiter, il sourit faiblement.

« Va. Amuse-toi. Profite de la nuit avec Isaac. »

Après une dernière tape sur l’épaule et la promesse de venir le libérer le lendemain matin, Scott se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi d’Isaac. L’alpha les regarda partir en soupirant. En un sens, il enviait Scott. 

Le jeune McCall était un alpha lui aussi. Un véritable alpha. Il n’avait pas hérité de son don par naissance, il ne l’avait pas non plus gagné en tuant un autre alpha, comme Derek l’avait fait. Non, il l’avait mérité. Il avait sauvé Isaac d’une mort certaine en affrontant une bande de chasseurs et, en brisant une ligne de poudre de sorbier, avait fait preuve d’une telle volonté et d’un tel dévouement qu’il avait accédé au statut d’Alpha Véritable, se libérant ainsi de l’emprise de Peter. Lorsque celui-ci avait été tué par Derek, Beacon Hills s’était retrouvé avec deux alphas. Heureusement, la nature facile de Scott ainsi que la volonté de Derek de rester confiné au domaine Hale avaient aplani les problèmes de territoire avant même qu’ils ne se posent. Isaac avait choisi de suivre Scott, et ainsi, ils avaient à eux deux fondé la meute McCall. 

C’est pour cela que Scott pouvait sans crainte courir sous la pleine lune. Sa meute lui apportait la stabilité dont un alpha avait besoin pour pouvoir canaliser son pouvoir. Le loup à l’intérieur du jeune homme pensait à sa meute, à sa responsabilité, et ainsi il représentait un risque moindre pour la population non surnaturelle. 

Derek, en ayant choisi de rester seul, s’était coupé de cette ancre, de ce lien, et il avait donc beaucoup plus de risques de perdre le contrôle. Ses relations amicales avec la meute McCall l’avaient pour le moment empêcher de devenir sauvage comme Peter, mais le lien était ténu, et ne suffisait pas à ce qu’il aie un contrôle de lui-même suffisant pour ne pas être un danger pour les autres pendant cette nuit particulière du mois. Avec son côté alpha au maximum ce soir là, il marcherait à l’instinct, et son instinct lui hurlait de se trouver une meute, de mordre des jeunes gens pour que la meute Hale soit forte et nombreuse. 

Les pleines lunes lui rappelaient en plus systématiquement sa famille, ainsi que toutes les nuits qu’ils avaient passées ensemble à courir et jouer dans la forêt bordant le manoir, se baignant dans la lueur argentée de la lune. Il pensait toujours à la manière dont il avait tout perdu. Et perdait son calme. D’où les entraves.

Derek jeta un regard envieux à son T-shirt posé à quelques mètres de lui. Il faisait frais, mais pas assez pour que le loup-garou risque de l’abimer, ou même carrément le mettre en morceaux, dans sa transformation incontrôlée en le gardant sur le dos. Cela lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de se réveiller le lendemain et de n’avoir plus qu’une loque sur les épaules. Il l’aimait bien, ce T-shirt. Et il n’en avait plus tant que ça. Il devrait peut-être bientôt aller en racheter, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Il en avait déjà détruit trois, ce qui réduisait sa collection de moitié. Peut-être qu’il essaierait de la couleur cette fois-ci. Comme du gris, ou du bleu marine. Ou du noir. Oui, c’était bien, le noir…

Le grincement reconnaissable de la porte d’entrée s’ouvrant le tira de ses pensées de fashionista. Il crut pendant une demi-seconde que Scott était revenu, avant que cette odeur ne le frappe de plein fouet. Un mélange de vieux livre, d’herbe coupée et de cookies. Il ne put s’empêcher d’aller vers la source de l’odeur, mais fut vite arrêté par les chaines qui le retenaient en place. 

Il entendit quelqu’un se déplacer à l’étage au dessus et une voix marmonner quelque chose, trop doucement pour qu’il puisse distinguer les mots à travers le plancher. L’odeur se fit de plus en plus forte, et il put suivre la progression de l’homme à l’odorat et à l’oreille. Bientôt, il apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte et Derek sentit le loup à l’intérieur de lui se figer, avant d’essayer de s’élancer encore une fois sur le jeune inconnu. Encore une fois, les entraves firent leur travail. 

Le jeune homme qui s’arrêta dans la pièce n’était pas un canon de beauté, pas selon les standards actuels, mais Derek avait toujours trouvé ces beautés trop lisses, trop parfaites. Son regard s’attarda sur les yeux noisette, le nez légèrement retroussé, les grains de beauté qui s’étalaient sur sa joue et allaient se perdre dans son col. Il fixa quelques secondes cette nuque délicieuse avant de descendre les yeux sur un corps mince et athlétique, et des jambes interminables. Il les imagina très facilement enroulées autour de sa taille pendant qu’il… 

Un saperlipopette l’empêcha de se perdre plus loin dans ses fantaisies. 

« Ho mon dieu. C’est le repère d’un tueur maniaque à la hache. De toutes mes histoires, pourquoi c’est celle là qui se réalise ? C’est pas juste. Je voulais Blaise moi. »

Derek se sentait perdre le contrôle à chaque mot du jeune homme. Quand il mentionna ce Blaise, il sentit son loup gronder à l’intérieur de lui. 

Soudain, le jeune homme ne fut plus qu’à quelques centimètres de lui. Il fut submergé par son odeur. De plus près, il put sentir aussi une légère note médicamenteuse, et un peu de sueur, ce qui ne fit que rendre plus folles encore les hormones de Derek. Maintenant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce que sentirait le jeune homme après une nuit passionnée avec lui. Sûrement un mélange de sexe, de sueur et de leurs deux odeurs mélangées. 

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose, mais il ne réussi pas à comprendre les mots, tout son cerveau était pour le moment occupé à essayer de retenir le loup à l’intérieur de lui. Il voulait plus que tout se libérer pour pouvoir assouvir la possessivité qu’il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette friandise sur pattes, et le marquer comme pris. Jamais son loup n’avait réagi à quelqu’un avec autant de force et il baissa la tête. Il sentait ses crocs pousser sous le désir de mordre pour le faire sien, et il savait que ses yeux avaient pris la teinte rouge caractéristique des alphas. 

Il avait encore les pensées assez claires pour tenter d’épargner ça au jeune homme.

« Pars. » réussit-il à grogner entre ses dents. « Enfuis toi pendant que tu le peux encore. »

Son loup intérieur s’agitait de plus en plus, et il le sentait prendre davantage le contrôle à chaque minute qui passait. Et cette odeur… il tenta de s’en couper en respirant par la bouche, mais ce fut presque pire. Il était tellement envahi et entouré de cette senteur délicieuse qu’il avait l’impression de pouvoir littéralement goûter la peau de l’homme en face de lui. 

Il entendit celui-ci dire quelque chose encore, mais ne parvint pas à comprendre car soudainement, il y avait une main sur son biceps. Il sentit son loup se relâcher d’un coup et son corps s’affaisser, retenu seulement par ses chaines. Ses pensées jusqu’alors embrumées par la lune et la présence du jeune homme devinrent très claires. Il savait qui était la personne devant lui.

Et il allait tout faire pour l’avoir.

***

Stiles avait toujours eu beaucoup d’imagination. Tout petit déjà, il adorait inventer ses propres histoires pour les raconter ensuite à Scott, qu’elles parlent d’un dragon cracheur d’eau qui sauve son pays d’un gigantesque incendie ou d’un biquet ninja qui botte les fesses du loup qui s’introduit chez lui pour le manger. Pour info, le loup n’était pas venu dévorer le biquet, mais l’inviter à sa fête d’anniversaire. Scott avait adoré ce revirement de situation.

Gamin, Stiles avait toujours secrètement espéré que ses histoires deviennent vraies, davantage encore après la mort de sa mère. Il se voyait très bien chevaucher Blaise - le dragon - et fuir ses problèmes pour partir dans le soleil couchant secourir des princes et des princesses en danger. 

Il avait vite compris que la réalité était tout autre, et que les histoires n’étaient… eh bien… que des histoires. 

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Et Stiles allait probablement mourir. 

Il blâmait son imagination pour ça. Et Scott. Surtout Scott, en fait. C’était de sa faute, car il avait annulé à la dernière seconde. C’est pour ça qu’il se retrouvait tout seul. Tout seul pour mourir, sans personne à ses côtés. Stiles savait que ses pensées étaient puériles. Mais il se retrouvait devant un homme qui avait de toute évidence été kidnappé, et si les sons qu’il produisait étaient une quelconque indication, il était également blessé. De là à imaginer qu’il s’était fait torturer par un fou sadique, il n’y avait qu’un pas, que Stiles franchissait allègrement. Il n’y avait pas de sang sur son corps - corps tout à fait délicieux, nota-t-il - alors le psychopathe devait utiliser quelque chose qui ne brisait pas la peau. Comme de l’électricité. Ou des drogues. Ho mon dieu, le pauvre homme avait été drogué et électrocuté, et peut-être pire encore. Et ça allait sûrement être son tour si on le découvrait là. Donc il avait le droit de paniquer une minute, merci beaucoup. Il aurait largement préféré se retrouver devant Blaise, la situation aurait probablement été moins stressante. 

Mais Stiles avait déjà établi qu’il n’était pas un couard. Il était fils de shérif, bon sang, et ce n’était pas maintenant qu’il allait se sauver devant une personne qui avait besoin d’aide. Alors il fit la seule chose possible, il s’approcha de l’homme et, bon dieu, s’il n’était pas parfait. Des pommettes sur lesquelles il pourrait se couper, des yeux vert… bleus… changeants… bref, des yeux magnifiques. Des cheveux épais et noirs comme la nuit, dans lesquels il se verrait volontiers passer la main, et de la longueur parfaite pour s‘y agripper pendant les moments à deux. Et sa bouche… Sa bouche ! Mieux valait ne pas s’attarder dessus, sinon mini-Stiles allait venir dire coucou et ce n’était absolument pas le moment. 

Stiles s’approcha davantage de l’homme enchainé et lui demanda s’il se sentait assez bien pour pouvoir marcher et se sauver d’ici. La phrase qu’il reçut en réponse le déconcerta. 

« Pars. Enfuis toi pendant que tu le peux encore. »

Et Stiles commença à se poser des questions. Était-ce un conseil, ou une menace ? Et pouvait-il vraiment le menacer, enchainé comme il l’était ? Si ça se trouvait, c’était lui le tueur à la hache, et quelqu’un avait réussi à le piéger ici. Mais ça n’avait aucun sens. Beacon Hills n’avait jamais eu de tueur en série, et s’il y en avait un qui avait commencé à sévir, il l’aurait su par son père. En plus, la police serait déjà sur les lieux, et il n’aurait jamais pu accéder au manoir Hale. 

Pas un tueur maniaque alors.

Dans un mouvement inconscient, Stiles posa sa main sur le biceps de l’homme. Immédiatement, celui-ci devint amorphe sous sa paume. Oookaaaay… Pourquoi pas. De toute manière c’est pas comme si sa soirée se déroulait selon ses plans. 

Stiles prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Pourquoi l’homme enchainé… Bon, Stiles devait vraiment penser à lui demander son nom, c’était un peu répétitif de l’appeler tout le temps comme ça dans sa tête. Dès qu‘il se réveillerait, Stiles lui demanderait. Mais bref, pourquoi donc l’homme enchainé sentait le cuir et le tonnerre ? Avec une petite odeur musquée qu’il ne parvenait pas à situer. Mais surtout, pourquoi Stiles trouvait cette odeur si attirante ? Il se concentra rapidement pour éviter que mini-Stiles n’ait encore une fois envie de s’inviter à la fête. Pas que ce soit une fête, mais quand même. C’était un tout petit peu inconvenant de se chopper la gaule devant un mec enchainé et inconscient. Sauf si ça faisait partie d’un jeu. Et que c’était consentant. 

Bon sang, Stiles devait vraiment apprendre à se concentrer. 

Il prit le visage de l’homme en coupe et releva sa tête, prêt à lui tapoter les joues pour le réveiller. Mais ce pauvre prisonnier avait les yeux grands ouverts. 

Des yeux rouges. Et des crocs.

Définitivement pas le tueur maniaque donc. Un loup-garou. Et un alpha, si Stiles en croyait la couleur carmin des pupilles. 

Eh oui, Stiles savait pour les loups-garous. Il savait presque depuis que Scott s’était fait mordre. Il connaissait ce grand dadais comme s’il l’avait fait, alors un changement aussi majeur, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Il jouait l’ignorance, puisque Scott ne l’avait jamais mis dans la confidence, mais ça ne l’avait pas empêché de passer quelques nuits blanches à compiler toutes les informations qu’il pouvait trouver sur le sujet. Il pouvait maintenant se targuer d’être un expert en lycanthropie. En tout cas, plus expert que Scott, et certainement plus capable de garder le secret. Le nombre de gaffes qu’avait faites le jeune homme était quand même assez hallucinant pour le membre d’une espèce censée rester secrète.

Cela ne devait pas faire longtemps que l’homme était un alpha, sinon, il arriverait à gérer ses transformations. Ce qu’il n’arrivait manifestement pas à faire, si il s’en référait aux chaines et à l’avertissement que le loup-garou lui avait donné une minute auparavant. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il n’avait pas encore réussi à trouver son ancre. Et, s’il en croyait la réaction du loup à sa présence, c’était lui, l’ancre. Sinon, il se serait fait arracher le bras quand il avait posé la main sur le biceps de l’autre. Jamais le loup n’aurait accepté qu’il le touche dans une période de telle vulnérabilité. 

Il savait aussi que tous les instincts du loup-garou devaient être en train de lui hurler de le clamer et Stiles se demanda s’il voulait ça lui aussi. Étonnamment, bien qu’il ne connaisse aucunement le lycanthrope, il se sentait bizarrement d’accord avec ça. Certes, il ne l’avait rencontré que quelques minutes auparavant, mais si le destin l’avait choisi pour être l’ancre de l’homme, c’était avec raison. Cela voulait dire qu’ils se complétaient l’un l’autre. Bien sûr, si Stiles décidait de se lancer dans cette relation, cela ne voulait pas dire que ce serait tout rose tous les jours. Il y aurait des disputes, des engueulades. Mais les réconciliations vaudraient toujours le coup. Et l’idée de se lier à l’autre homme lui paraissait tout simplement évidente, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu’il appartenait à l’homme en face de lui, tout comme celui-ci lui appartenait.

Et puis, sans se mentir, même enchainé et rendu sauvage par la lune, l’homme était le spécimen le plus sexy et chaud bouillant que Stiles ait jamais rencontré. Traitez-le de superficiel si vous voulez, mais sachant ce qu’il représentait pour le loup, et ce que le loup pourrait représenter pour lui, Stiles n’avait pas vraiment envie de laisser passer cette occasion. Il fit donc la chose la plus logique dans cette situation.

Il se pencha légèrement et l’embrassa.

***

Quand Derek sentit les mains de son ancre se poser en coupe autour de son visage pour lui relever la tête, il sut qu’il était perdu. Il n’avait aucun moyen de faire revenir ses yeux à la normale, et aucunement le temps de rentrer ses crocs. 

Quand il croisa le regard du jeune homme, il vit la réalisation dans les prunelles noisette. Il s’attendit à être rejeté, à ce que l’autre parte en courant, en le traitant de monstre et d’abomination. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, après tout, il n’était pas humain. Il n’était même pas censé exister, il était un loup-garou, bon sang !

Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas, en revanche, ce fut au baiser que le jeune homme lui donna. Il sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller sous la surprise, et, à son plus grand étonnement, il se sentit redevenir totalement humain. Une petite langue vint taquiner sa lèvre inférieure, traçant légèrement son contour, et il entrouvrit sa bouche pour permettre à l’intruse de s’y introduire. Mais le jeune homme avait autre chose en tête, et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller délicatement avant de la relâcher. Le jeune homme s’écarta alors doucement, et murmura : 

« On devrait peut-être parler un peu avant, non ? Je ne connais même pas encore ton nom. »

« De…rek. Je m’appelle Derek. » 

« Enchanté, Derek. Moi c’est Stiles. Non, c’est pas mon vrai nom, oui c’est un surnom. Tu saurais pas prononcer mon vrai prénom, trop de z. »

« Tu n’as pas l’air étonné… »

« Bah tu sais, mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou. Bon, il sait pas que je sais, mais ça change rien que je suis au courant du coup. Et j’ai fait plein de recherches sur la lycanthropie quand j’ai découvert le secret de Scott. Alors bon, je sais tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur les loups. Je sais juste pas encore si tu es un loup né ou mordu. T’es né loup du coup ? Ou bien t’as été mordu ? En tout cas j’espère que t’es pas alpha depuis longtemps, sinon je sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter les pleines lunes. Mais maintenant je suis là, ça devrait aller mieux, non ? Enfin, si tu veux bien aussi. Je sais que je suis ton ancre, et que donc je suis ton compagnon, mais après je veux pas que tu sois avec moi juste parce que le destin a dit que je suis celui qui est parfait pour toi. Je veux que tu sois avec moi pour moi, pas à cause de tes instincts et de ta biologie. Et puis, qui peut dire de lui-même qu’il est parfait, hein, c’est un peu prétentieux non ? J’ai tendance à trop parler, et à babiller quand je suis nerveux, et en plus je suis sous Adderall, parce que j’ai des troubles de l’attention et je suis hyperactif. Du coup en général les gens fatiguent vite, donc j’espère que ce sera pas ton cas, parce que j’aimerais quand même vraiment beaucoup essayer une relation avec toi. T’auras le droit de me dire de me taire, et en fait je crois que c’est ce que je vais faire maintenant. »

« Heu… » Derek était sous le choc. Comment quelqu’un pouvait prononcer autant de mots sans presque reprendre sa respiration ? Pendant quelques secondes, il resta sans rien dire, et là seulement, la signification du monologue de Stiles parvint à son cerveau. Donc le jeune homme savait ce qu’il était ? Et il n’avait pas peur ! Mieux encore, il était disposé à lui donner une chance. Derek n’avait qu’un seule réponse à donner à ceci.

« Oui. »

Stiles le regarda d’un air dubitatif.

« Oui, genre Oui, je me tais ? »

« Non. » Derek était un homme de peu de mots.

« Non, je me tais pas ? Faudrait savoir, tu me perds, là. »

« Je voulais dire, oui, je veux essayer. »

Stiles lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

« D’accord. Donc, moins de blabla, et plus d‘action ! »

Et la bouche de Stiles vint se reposer sur celle de Derek. Au début, le baiser resta chaste, leurs lèvres simplement pressées les unes contre les autres, comme pour savourer le moment, leur (presque) premier contact. Quelque chose bougea à l’intérieur de Derek, et c’était comme si une partie de lui, qui lui manquait sans qu’il en aie conscience, était en train de se réveiller. Il sentait le début de l’établissement du lien entre son compagnon et lui. 

Mais le contact de la bouche de Stiles avait un autre effet sur lui, un effet moins spirituel. Sentir son compagnon si proche de lui réveillait la faim en lui, une sorte d’urgence qui sapait le peu de contrôle qu’il avait réussi à reprendre. Très vite, le baiser s’approfondit et impliqua plus de langues et de dents, et un combat pour la dominance. Combat que Derek remporta finalement, et il put tout à loisir explorer la bouche de Stiles de sa langue. 

Mais bientôt ce ne fut plus assez, et il quitta sa bouche pour aller plonger son nez dans sa nuque, à la jonction avec son épaule, où son odeur était la plus forte. Il prit quelques profondes inhalations et sentit les mains de Stiles venir se poser sur l’arrière de sa tête. Derek posa un baiser sur le pouls du jeune homme et fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa nuque, jusqu’à son oreille, dont il s’amusa à mordiller légèrement le lobe. Appréciant les légers gémissements de son compagnon, il fit courir ses mains le long de ses flancs.

Ou du moins, essaya. 

Foutues chaines. Il les avait oubliées. 

Il grogna dans le cou de Stiles. Puis soupira. 

« Stiles… »

Celui-ci re-captura ses lèvres, et Derek oublia ce qu’il voulait dire, perdu dans la chaleur humide de la bouche de son ancre. Mais il se souvint bien vite quand il voulu poser ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme.

« Stiles. On a un problème. »

Stiles se détacha assez longtemps de Derek pour que celui-ci puisse secouer ses chaines - de manière assez comique. 

« Je vois pas le problème. » déclara Stiles avec un sourire concupiscent. Qui disparut au regard que lui lança le loup-garou.

« Ya aucune chance que t’aies les clés ? » demanda-t-il en se déshabillant rapidement. Derek secoua la tête en admirant le spectacle de la peau pâle du jeune homme apparaitre peu à peu. Plus tard, ils auraient du temps. Plus tard, il aurait les mains libres, et pourrait vénérer le corps de son amant tout son soul. Maintenant, il devrait se contenter de le voir faire tout seul. Stiles sourit en voyant le regard que lui lançait le loup. C‘était plus que flatteur pour son égo. Et pour sa virilité, qui se joignit aux réjouissances sans que Stiles n‘essaie de l‘en empêcher, cette fois-ci. Il continua : « Eh bien je vais devoir faire tout le boulot alors ! Installe-toi confortablement, détache ta ceinture, et embarque à bord du Stiles PleasureLine ! »

Heureusement, Derek avait une longueur de chaine assez grande pour pouvoir s’asseoir, ce qu’il fit. Il sentait qu’il en aurait besoin bien avant la fin de la nuit. Cette intuition se confirma quand Stiles s’agenouilla entre ses jambes écartées et se pencha dans son cou pour mordiller la peau tendre qui se trouvait là. Mais le jeune homme ne s’arrêta pas à ça, et descendit doucement sur ses pectoraux, s’amusant à lécher, mordiller, et souffler sur l’un de ses tétons, tout en agaçant l’autre de ses doigts. Derek sentait le plaisir monter en lui par vagues, et il s’y abandonna complètement, savourant le contact de son compagnon.

Quand Stiles se recula, il gronda. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui asséner une petite pichenette sur le nez en gloussant doucement. Il se dirigea vers le tas de vêtements et farfouilla quelques secondes avant d’en ressortir quelque chose qu‘il ne put distinguer. Stiles le renseigna bien vite 

« Lubrifiant. Dosettes uniques. Facile à transporter, et ça peut toujours se révéler utile. J’ai aussi des préservatifs, si…. »

Derek sentit ses crocs pousser dans sa bouche et ses yeux virer au rouge à l‘évocation de la suite des évènements, mais il parvint à répondre.

« Les loups ne transportent pas les maladies. Notre système immunitaire les détruit automatiquement. »

Le sourire satisfait de Stiles fit monter une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans son abdomen;

« Bien. Je veux pouvoir te sentir complètement en moi. »

Derek nierait jusqu’à sa mort avoir émis un son aussi aigu à cet instant.

Stiles revint auprès de lui et reposa ses mains sur ses flancs, les faisant glisser doucement de haut en bas. Sa bouche se reposa sur son torse, avant de se diriger doucement vers le bas, savourant chaque centimètre de peau qu’elle rencontrait sur son passage. Sa langue joua avec son nombril, et ses dents mordillèrent ses abdominaux. Derek gémit d’anticipation quand Stiles détacha la boucle de sa ceinture et descendit sa fermeture éclair. Stiles gronda quand il s’aperçut que le loup-garou ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Sa verge libérée des confins de son jeans se dressa, fière, et Stiles se lécha les lèvres. Derek souleva ses fesses le temps que le jeune homme puisse descendre son pantalon. Stiles en profita pour le débarrasser également de ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à égalité, aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. 

Stiles reprit sa place entre les jambes de Derek, et leurs érections se frôlèrent, arrachant un gémissement bruyant aux deux amants. Le jeune homme ouvrit le lubrifiant et le fit couler sur ses doigts, le réchauffant quelques secondes avant de diriger sa main vers sa propre entrée. Il passa un bras autour de l’épaule de Derek et appuya sa tête dessus, cherchant un soutien. Vu leur position à tous les deux, Derek ne pouvait pas regarder Stiles se préparer, il ne pouvait que deviner ses gestes au mouvement de son bras et à l’expression de son visage. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et lécha à nouveau la nuque de Stiles, mordilla la peau sensible, suçota la zone jusqu’à y laisser sa marque, se délectant des réponses sonores de son compagnon. 

Il se perdait dans la chaleur du corps contre lui, dans les vagues de plaisir qui s’écoulaient de son partenaire, et il manqua presque la main qui s’enroula autour de son érection pour la lubrifier. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir fermé, en sentant Stiles bouger au dessus de lui. Le jeune homme se positionna, tenant son érection d’une main, et commença à se rabaisser doucement.

Il y eut un peu de résistance au début, malgré la préparation que Stiles avait faite, mais quand il entra enfin dans le fourreau de chair, s‘y enfonçant jusqu‘à la garde, Derek eut l’impression que le monde tournait sur son axe. Quelque chose claqua à l’intérieur de lui, et il sentit le lien, auparavant ténu, se mettre en place. Il se mit à ressentir ce que Stiles ressentait. La légère douleur de la pénétration, le plaisir de se sentir entier, tout cela se combinait à la chaleur qui l’enserrait et à la joie délirante qui l’envahissait de savoir qu’il clamait enfin son compagnon, son ancre. Il haleta, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Stiles, respirant encore l’odeur si délicieuse de son amant.

Bientôt, Stiles se mit à bouger. Doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, prenant ce qu’il voulait, dirigeant le rythme. Derek n’aurait jamais pensé que donner le contrôle ainsi puisse être aussi libérateur. Il n’avait qu’à ressentir, qu’à savourer et accompagner le mouvement de ses hanches, son compagnon s’occupait de lui. 

Il ne put bientôt plus se contenir et, gémissant, se libéra à l’intérieur des chairs de son amant. Dans la jouissance, il mordit, enfonçant ses dents dans la peau tendre de la nuque de Stiles. Cette morsure ne transformerait pas le jeune homme, elle n’était que la preuve visuelle du lien qui les unissait maintenant. 

Stiles ne dura pas plus longtemps. Portant une main à son érection délaissée, il s’abaissa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et vint sur l’estomac de Derek, mordant lui aussi le cou de son compagnon. S’il n’était pas déjà venu quelques secondes auparavant, la sensation des dents humaines dans sa peau aurait suffit à le faire jouir. 

Comblé, Stiles s’effondra sur lui. 

Ils restèrent tous les deux un temps indéfini à profiter de la présence l’un de l’autre, baignant dans la langueur post-coïtale. 

Finalement, marmonnant qu’ils parleraient plus tard le lendemain, Stiles s’endormit, pelotonné contre son loup. Derek ne tarda pas à le suivre dans le sommeil.

***

Quand Stiles se réveilla le lendemain matin, les fesses endolories et le dos courbatu d’avoir dormi par terre, une question importante lui arriva tout de suite en tête. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Derek, qui se réveilla en grognant. 

« Hey, Derek… Avec ta super-semence de super-loup, je risque pas de tomber enceint, hein ? Ou de me transformer en fille ? »

Le gémissement de découragement de Derek le fit sourire largement. Mais pas autant que le cri d’effroi de Scott quand il entra dans la cave avec les clés des chaines. 

~~ FIN ~~


End file.
